


[Podfic] Fall, Falling, Fallen by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Anonymous inquired: story where Sid got laid over the holidays and goOr what really jumpstarted Sidney Crosby the second half of the 2015-2016 season.





	[Podfic] Fall, Falling, Fallen by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fall, falling, fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653111) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



**Title** : Fall, Falling, Fallen

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Anonymous inquired: _story where Sid got laid over the holidays and go_

Or what really jumpstarted Sidney Crosby the second half of the 2015-2016 season.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653111)

 **Length** 00:10:28

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fbt41fy1i4yq2rv/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Fall%2C+Falling%2C+Fallen+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
